


Second Chance

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel Novak is back from Germany, and Dean Winchester has a second chance to get back the love of his life.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dears! This is another Prompt, this time is from my friend angelneedshunter! I hope you enjoy it!

_Dean and Cas were together during their college years but broke up because Cas got a great job as a biologist in Germany. It was the biggest regret of Dean's life. Years later, Balthazar Arkham, a famous micro biologist suddenly dies and Sam (his colleague) drags Dean along to his funeral. After the ceremony, when Dean is navigating through grieving people he doesn't know, all the while eating dry macrons, he hears a voice in a crowd to his left. Mouth dry (can be the macrons too, not that he gives a fuck) heart pounding wildly he walks over, only to look into the bluest of eyes. He's sure that the macron is crushed into his hand as he stares in shook at Castiel._   
_"What are you doing here?" Dean manages to blurt out like an idiot._

  
Castiel was puzzled, he blinked just for a second, “Hello, Dean… Arkham was my mentor,” then he smiled awkwardly, and asked back, “But you… what are you doing here?”

Damn macaroon, his mouth was more dry than the desert itself, he swallowed hard, and tried to answer normally, “My… brother… was… he was… the dead guy…” all the people there looked at him with a little anger in their eyes… the dead guy, was very important as he could notice… “the man…” he corrected himself “was my brother’s mentor too.” He finished, stealing a glass of champagne from the waitress's tray, and he drank it in a row.  
Castiel watched him closely, and he had to ask...

“Who’s your brother?”

Dean felt uneasy in Castiel’s presence, he thought that was story, the thing between them... But it seemed it was there the whole time.

“Sam... Sam...”

“Winchester... Of course... I should it know..., I saw him once and I didn’t have time to ask him if...”

“if he was my brother.” Dean Interrupted him. Castiel lowered his face and smiled, and Dean recalled how the sun looks like. But suddenly, an idea crossed his mind like an arrow, he needed to find his brother, right now. He started to watch a side and another, and he didn’t find him. He didn’t want to be separate from Castiel. Not again.

“Invite me a coffee, Dean.” Requested Cas, Dean was amazed, his eyes wide open, and his mouthe moved by instinct.

“Of course, Cas… let’s get out of here.”

And they left.

They talked for an hour in that coffee shop, they were laughing, as if time had never passed. Then… Cas said those words, taking Dean's breathe away.

“I came to stay, Dean… I couldn’t forget you.” Castiel drank his coffee without looking at the man that was in front of him in the eyes.

Dean was in shock. What should he say? He couldn’t forget Castiel those years…   
Having him right there, was like a dream to him.

“I’m sorry… I was a coward that time…” he managed to say, and Cas looked at him with forgiveness.

“Me too, Dean… we were younger… we didn’t know…”

“What really mattered…” completed Dean, Cas smiled again.

“I missed that… you… finishing my sentences…”

Dean chuckled, and grabbed Castiel’s hand.

“I missed you too, Cas.” He whispered.

Dean came back home, singing some corny song, his brother saw him, and approached him on the stairs, he asked, “Why are you so happy?”

When Dean heard that voice, he turned to face Sam, narrowing his eyes in disbelief, “You know why, you planned all this.”

Sam laughed, “So… you fixed it?”

Dean pressed his lips, because he verify his theory about his brother dragging him to that place, “Yes… I fixed it… _why_?”

“Because you never had been the same since Cas went to Germany. And now that I knew he'll be back… I saw a chance and I took it. Sue me.” Said Sam, crossing his arms.   
Dean stared at him for one second, then he hugged him all of a sudden.  
“Not chick flick moment Dean, please!” his brother smiled.

“I have to change clothes now,” announced Dean, “I have a date with CAS. Thank you Sammy.”  
And Dean disappeared closing the door of his room.   
“Smiling, that’s new.” Murmured Sam, walking down the stairs.

* * *


End file.
